e20fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7 (12 March 1985)
Episode 7 of EastEnders was broadcast on 12 March 1985. It was written by Gerry Huxham and directed by Matthew Robinson. Characters In order of appearance: Synopsis Lou's in bed and won't accept the cup of tea Pauline tries to bring her. Arthur tells Mark and Michelle that this will be the "perfect Sunday" to make Lou happy, and Mark is still in trouble for getting home late the other night. Arthur sends Mark and Michelle to pick up the meat for Sunday lunch from Pete's. At Ethel's flat, Ethel is getting ready for Sunday lunch at Lou's, and discusses the 'Golden Circle' pyramid scheme with Lofty, who ends up lending her another tenner so the circle doesn't get broken. Sue and Ali are spring cleaning the café, and discuss how Ali can get back into The Vic after he was barred. Tony meets his son, Kelvin in the launderette; they meet up later by his van and leave Walford for a day out. At the pub, Pete and Kathy try to get Ethel to join their 'Golden Circle', but she takes money out of the tenner she borrowed from Lofty earlier to buy everyone a drink. Michelle, Mark and Ian try to play on the machines in the café but Sue chucks them out, saying they will get addicted - Michelle replies "what, like your old man?" Tony and Kelvin discuss the divorce, and who will get custody of Kelvin - Tony tells him he is old enough to decide for himself. At Sunday lunch, Lou says she can't be bribed with beef, and Pauline snaps at her. In Mary's flat, Sue tells Mary about what happened to Reg Cox, the previous resident. Lou has cheered up and enjoys telling stories about her husband and father during the war. When Ian (prompted by Pauline) asks about Clacton, Lou says she will go after all. Mary agrees to look after Hassan while Sue and Ali try to get back into The Vic. At number 45, Pete, Kathy, Pauline and Arthur are all napping. Lou decides to take Ethel to bingo, and Mark, Michelle and Ian go out. Sue convinces Den and Angie to let Ali back in the pub. Ethel tells Lofty she has joined Lou's circle, but Lou lent her £10 to get her started - Lofty despairs that Ethel has now borrowed £30 and not sent any money on. Lou joins her family and toasts her trip to Clacton and her new grandchild, which she is convinced will be a boy. Continuity Although broadcast on a Thursday, this episode is set on a Sunday. This episode features the first scene not shot on the Albert Square set, when Tony and Kelvin go for a walk. This episode marks the first appearance of Kelvin Carpenter. It also marks the first shared Duff Duff, and the first Duff Duff for Kathy, Lou, Pete, Arthur, Pauline and Ethel. Zara Posener and Michael Evangelou were uncredited for their appearances in this episode. Willy and Roly also appear in this episode. Tony and Kelvin mention Hannah and Cassie, though not by name. Cassie is said to be 14 years old, however when she arrives later in the year she is younger. Sue mentions that she has been married to Ali for nearly three years. Locations * 45 Albert Square * Bridge Street Launderette * 1b Albert Square * Al's Café * The Queen Victoria * Albert Square * 23b Albert Square Credits Gallery File:Ep7Ethel.jpg|Ethel puts her wig on. File:KelvinFirstAppearance.jpg|First appearance of Kelvin Carpenter. File:Ep7KelvinTony.jpg|Kelvin and Tony in the first scene shot away from the Square. File:Ep7AliSueAngie.jpg|Ali, Sue and Angie in the pub. File:Episode007DuffDuff.jpg|Episode 7 Duff Duff. Category:1985 episodes